A real star is born!
by dwitcher415
Summary: A real star is born! The Beautiful region I call home, has witnessed a HERO! (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!)
1. Chapter 1

OK guys, so I just watched Bolt on Disney because I'm not allowed to watch adult swim, so i turned it on disney, Bolt came on and i watched it and(get this) got inspired to write a fanfic so I hope you like this

Dwitcher415 presents...

A real star is born!

A real star stands before me in this beautiful region I call home,she describes a REAL star, not just one of them fancy dressed freaks signing autographs for a living,but one of those cool people that beyond description, are heroes! I have recorded the News stories on this topic of interest and even put it on DISC! we're talking channels 2,4,6, and all the way to 23! I've collected a total of 40 newspapers, 21 magazines and about 101 photos of this star and articles of her! that spent a whole YEARS savings(which i was GONNA use on a Master Ball, but this was worth it!) I love the way she saved the day a month ago! let me tell you my story...

I am standing before 3 Poke' Balls with Pokemon inside. I am told to pick one. I can't pick because they all look so strong. Either the blazing fire type, Tepig, The growing grass type Snivy, or the flowing water type Oshowatt.I slowly pick up the Poke Ball of Tepig and say"I choose you!". I started walking towards the adventerous Route 1, when all of a sudden out of nowhere, a young female trainer my age with an Eevee dashed by me knocking me over and into the dirt.I got up and saw her run into a wild Pokemon. Her Eevee was graceful and beautiful as it battled.I walked up to her and yelled"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA KNOCKING ME TO THE DUST LIKE THAT?!". I got a bit to feirce and she actually cried. I couldn't belive myself, yelling at a girl. All of a sudden she giggled and suddenly quit crying and RAN away. SHE WAS ACTING, I mean,WHO does that?! I was really ticked off. My Arceus, you should've SEEN how fast I ran after her! When I finnally caught her, I asked her,"What's with the stupid acting scene? I actually thought I made you cry!". She said"Oh, I wanna be an actress someday, so I was testing my skills(to see how good they are!)". This girl was BEYOND good at acting. I said,"You...Are...AMAZING!", and she said"Haha! Sooo predictable." We actually agreed to start travelling together! At first, she was an ordinary girl, and later, she's an actress! I had NO idea she was an actress! ok well, I'll explain LATER! I'm just sooooo shocked and I wanna read all my articles,so see ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I was dreaming of getting veiws on my story ALL night! I was so excited to see I had a good start! I even had the weirdest dream EVER about being a cat of ShadowClan and being killed by Firestar when I accidentilly went too far on the ! Another weird dream from last night was me in the Pokemon world battling my cousin Rachel and her Eeveelution ! I'm going on my lunch break so...before the fanfic, I'm gonna have lunch.

Later...

That was very tasty! Now onto the fanfic!

I asked the girl what her name was, and she told me her name was Rachel, Which she didn't tell me at the time, but that WASN'T her REAL name! I asked where she met her Eevee. She told me she met it HERE in Unova, which I then had a feeling something was suspicious because, trainers in Unova may HAVE an Eevee but not be from Unova. I KNEW that something was suspicious because you can't find Eevee anywhere in Unova.I also started getting curious when she repeatedly started looking around like she was scared of real story started when we got to Nimbasa City. I decided to challenge the gym in the city for my 4th gym badge. I battled against Elesa and won, but I couldn't find Rachel anywhere.I saw a movie set later on by the amusement park. I saw an actress that looked exactly like Rachel. I waited until they stopped shooting to walk up to her and talk to said to me,"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my real identity right away.I'm the famous actress, Prism!"She danced and spun while telling me. I saw her Eevee with 2 other pokemon, a Green espeon and Yelolow Flareon."Oh WOW! A shiny Espeon and Flareon!"I said."WAIT! Those aren't mine! And they aren't anyone elses pokemon either!" Prism said."Pignite! Save Eevee!" I threw Pignite's Poke ball and it came out to assist.I had forgotten to take it to a Pokemon center to heal up, so, it was sevearly weak from the battle against collapsed in exhaustion."Oh crap! This is gonna be close!" I took 2 Ultra Balls from my bag,"GO!" I threw them at the pokemon and they stayed in. I picked up the one with Flareon and handed it to Prism."Here, this little one's for you."I said."A-A shiny Flareon?! For me?! WOW! THANK YOU!"Prism hugged me tightly."Can't...BREATHE!" I choked out. She suddenly let go of me, to let me start of my story is now!the other stuff was just a Prolouge!

Ok guys, I have to tell you, last night, I caught Mewtwo in Pokemon X(Get this) at full health(GET THIS!) IN A POKE BALL! I'm soooooo awesome! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so, I'm using Wordpad instead of Notepad to type this and I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait for the new chapter! I've had a lot going on with my move to Texas, and with keeping up with my Let's plays for YouTube. Also with School and crappy homework(Also considering I have an F in Mr. Roshto's class...) Ok weeeellllll, (cut off)

Reviewers and Readers: GET ON WITH IT!

Me: OKOK! good greif!

I was with Prism in Unova Town, back home because she asked ME to be the lead male star in the new movie "Path of the Hero", and of course she asked ME to play the part of the hero! I was supposed to say the line, "If my Princess dies, I die, Too!", Then I basicly save the day.(I was chosen for this part because i have to jump from atop a high tower (filmset) and use Espey's Psychic to "Land". I said my lines perfectly and of course the movie was a success! Also, I was really excited to work with Prism again. It was a VERY lucky day for me, too. We were in Mistralton Cave for a film-shoot of "The Way of Lucario". Suddenly after Prism said her line, " Thank you, Lucario!", an enraged Pokemon attacked. It was a Lion-like Pokemon with a body of solid metal. Prism screamed, and the director yelled," C-Cut. I mean, RUUUUUN!". Evorybody fled for their life, all exept for Prism hiding behind a rock, watching out for me. One other person, the Cameraman, started talking."C-Cobalion, the Swords of Justice leader!A Legendary Pokemon!" He fled to the rock where Prism hid." Dylan! Careful!" Prism yelled to me. " A legend, huh? I've GOT to catch it!"

Battle format

Wild Cobalion appeared!

Go! Espey!

What will Espey do?

"Fight"

Psychic

The wild Cobalion used Sacred Sword!

It's not very effective...

Espey used Psychic!

It's Super Effective!

What will Espey do?

"Bag"

Dusk Ball

Dylan used a Dusk ball

1...2...3...Shoot! it was so close!

Wild Cobalion used Iron Head!

Espey Fainted!

Use Next Pokemon?

\- Yes

No

Your foe's weak! Get em' Pignite!

Dylan used an Ultra Ball!

1...2...Aww! It appeared to be caught!

100 different various Poke' Balls later...

Dylan used a Poke' Ball!

1...2...3...Gotcha! Cobalion was caught!

"YEAH! I GOT IT!" I yelled in excitment as I had caught a Legendary Pokemon


End file.
